


Excited

by Noella_Diaz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noella_Diaz/pseuds/Noella_Diaz
Summary: Ellie has locked herself in the bathroom to look after something of hers ;)))(No she doesn't have a dick)





	Excited

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaa
> 
> Ellie is Lillie's 2p, they're Greenland.
> 
> Bold = dialogue in Norwegian.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Ellie sat by the dinner table, next to her friend, Lillie, and her older brothers, Loki and Egil.

Egil bothered Loki about calling him “little brother” and Lillie sat shyly in silence, swinging her legs back and forth under the table and picking at her food nervously with a fork.  _So cute._

Ellie smiled gently at her then looked back at her food to continue scarfing it down. She finished soon enough and picked up her plate (and Lillie's while she was at it) and got up to wash them in the sink.

When she walked back into the dining room, Loki was yelling at a grinning Egil and Lillie had disappeared.

Ellie rolled her eyes and walked upstairs to go to the bathroom to take a steaming bath. As she walked up the steps, she heard a familiar voice singing in Norwegian.

“ **We run across the lake, we sail the seas, we treasure this time together–** ” Lillie cut herself off as a small ‘thump’ was heard against the carpeted bedroom floor.

Ellie glanced in the room in curiosity. She saw a sight that would never erase itself from her memory– not in a billion years.

Lillie had dropped a favourite book of her's and was bending down to reach it. The best part was that her backside was facing the door entrance, where Ellie was peering in.

Her eyes were captivated, drool pooling in her mouth until she realised that Lillie, who had now grabbed the book was about to shoot upright again.

Fast reflexes kicked in, and Ellie shot out of sight. Her heart banged against her ribcage, like a angered prisoner slamming against metal bars. Her breath was hitched and oxygen was pouring in and out of her lungs rapidly; at an unhealthy pace.

She sprinted as soundlessly as possible into the bathroom at the end of the hall and immediately locked the door and closed the window and curtains.

 

(End of chapter 1)


End file.
